


Celebrating Christmas Eve

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blüdhaven, Caring, Carrying, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Good Slade Wilson, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Missionary Position, Moaning, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sladin, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Yaoi, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Slade and Dick are finally a couple and spend their first Christmas in bed with one another.





	Celebrating Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't written Sladin in so long! I wanted to have a more complicated story plot around fighting and getting back together, but I'll save that for Valentines Day, hopefully. For now, enjoy a sweet, gentle, smutty fic of these two enjoying Christmas together ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and make my day! <3

Dick yawned and made himself a cup of coffee. It was late on Christmas Eve in Bludhaven and Dick just finished a shift as a cop. He felt like never got enough rest, but today was a special day. Slate would be at his flat any moment, and Dick actually stocked up on food to make a decent Christmas morning meal for the both of them.

This would be his first holiday night spent loving Slade instead of fighting him. Dick didn’t know why it took so long for them to stop fighting and start loving each other. Maybe it’s because Slade was over twice Dick’s age. Maybe it was because Bruce and Slade hated each other with a passion. Maybe it was because of how Slade terrorized the Teen Titans. Either way, they’d spent too much time fighting, and not nearly enough time loving. Now that Dick lived in Bludhaven away from Bruce and the Bat Family, he was allowed to blossom more and be his own man. 

One of the first things that Slade did when Dick was living permanently in Bludhaven was propose a truce of sorts to prevent slaughter of innocents, through a dating pact. This meant that Slade would allow for Dick to easily complete some missions, and Dick would be “oblivious” to Slade’s actions on other missions. In the end, they would come back to Dick’s apartment and celebrate. 

Luckily, it was almost Christmas. The caseloads had gone down and Dick was allowed the day off for Christmas the next day. He was lounging around in his robe, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee as he sat on his living room table. The simple dinner he’d made for Slade was covered and ready to go when Slade got back, but he had a feeling that eating would be the last on Slade’s mind. With the pre-Christmas rush, Slade had let Dick go straight to sleep for the past week. No doubt, tonight was a special night to get frisky.

There was a thud as the dining room window, adjacent from the living room, opened, allowing a certain mercenary to jump through it. He was covered with snow from the blizzard going on outside, and Dick was quick to bring him a towel.

Once he was toweled off, Dick smiled and teased, “What’ll it be first, love? Dinner or me?” Slade grinned the wide, mischievous grin he always had whenever it came to sex. His cold arms were around Dick in an instant, lifting him up by his waist and bringing him through the hall of the small apartment to Dick’s bed. They were on the bed in seconds, working together to pull Slade’s armor off of him.

Slade may be older than Dick, but the age definitely did not show on his body or in his movements. He moved as though he was still Dick’s age, and his movements emulated confidence. Dick was not shy either, stripping bare in an instant before helping Slade with his belt. They knew each other’s bodies, and felt very comfortable being naked around each other. After some more wrangling, Slade was also bare. Both of the men had body hair, Slade moreso, but it felt very natural for the two to gently feel each other’s body for the soft prickle. Dick ran his arms along Slade’s chest, feeling the white bushels of hair that looked very much like snowflakes on his skin.

Dick smiled, and Slade asked, “What’s making you grin, boy? You’re usually a lot more needy.”

Dick shrugged and admitted, “We know each other’s bodies, but it makes me happy to just feel yours and savor it.” Slade raised his eyebrow, but didn’t dwell on it. He quickly kissed Dick and rolled his hips against Dick’s. Dick moaned slightly in the kiss, surrendering himself however Slade wanted. 

Slade wasn’t quite in a fucking mood, but he definitely wanted Dick to feel him. Slade moved Dick’s hand to his penis, and moved his hand to Dick’s penis. They began moving slowly, eventually moving, at slightly different paces. Dick liked stroking Slade’s penis a little faster than Slade stroked Dick’s. Dick was always looking for ways to make Slade moan, and a fast handjob usually did the trick. Slade grunted above him, cuing Dick that he was doing a good job. It didn’t take long for both lovers to get very hard. 

Dick gasped out, “Oh...fuck Slade...I-I need…” Dick bit his lip, teasing Slade by denying him the satisfaction that came with making Dick beg for it.

Slade leaned in, his lips right besides Dick’s ear, whispering, “What is it, pretty bird? Be a good boy. Tell me what you want from me.” Dick whined, he loved Slade’s commanding voice. He’d missed it over the past few days, and he relished in the sound.

Dick whispered back, softly, “Slade...please...I want to...I want to cum together…”

Slade chuckled and moved a little higher, “Always a romantic. Alright, move your hips, boy. Like that. Move your hand next to mine. Alright, move with me.” The two men stroked each other and themselves at the same time, hips rocking together, and their penises rubbing one another. It was a heavenly feeling, neither of them would ever deny that it felt amazing. Their bodies were so accustomed to one another that neither needed to say anything more. They moved in tandem, stroking fast and slowly together.

Dick finally spoke out, moaning, “Slade…! Slade~! I love you, fuck...I’m coming!” Dick bucked harder and closer to Slade, almost screaming as he came. He came hard, and squirted cum across both of their bellies. Slade took a little longer, grunting loudly as he came very shortly afterwards, milking himself onto Dick’s abdomen. 

Dick panted and lay on the bed, noticing how their shared cum glistened on his toned abs. He saw the clock behind them strike midnight before Slade’s head hit the pillow besides him. This was a lovely start for the Christmas holiday, and Dick couldn’t wait for the next few rounds they would have together once Slade woke up tomorrow. Dick smiled and curled up near him, both of them falling to sleep to the soft light coming through the nearby curtains.


End file.
